


One step

by moon_hedgehog



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Gen, Mistletoe, and some strange humor, basically just, holiday celebrating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-11 02:41:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12925596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_hedgehog/pseuds/moon_hedgehog
Summary: Nick and Adalind celebrate their first Christmas together; both are terrified.





	One step

**Author's Note:**

> “This tree’s bigger than my future” from [here](https://smackingtalk.tumblr.com/post/168085192516/christmas-writing-prompts)

Nick was completely OK with this Christmas. Of course, he was a bit nervous about celebrating with kids, but what the matter – he coped with Krampus, and Kallikantzaroi, and many other terrible beasts. Wouldn’t he be able to choose some fine Christmas tree, and decorate the house with lights and candles? Of course he would!

At least, that’s what he thought.

 

“Nick, are you alright there?”

Burkhardt jerked and almost fell from the chair. Turning around, he saw Adalind, silently smiling at him. Her hair was a mess – by the way, very pretty mess, noted Grimm – and in her hands she held a tiny, but heavy hammer.

«What are you looking at?” Witch’s smile widened, and Nick quickly returned to his garlands.

“I just, you know, hanging this around the house,” murmured detective, desperately trying not to drop all of these colorful, rustling things.

Adalind sighed behind his back, and complained:

“Well, at least you don’t have to hammer this stupid Christmas wreaths when your son is sleeping, and any excess sound may wake him.”

Oh yeah, those unfortunate parents know very well, what is happening, when they’re child wakes up.

 

Diana was adamant. She wanted the biggest tree, the brightest yard, and the most expensive decorations. Everything had to be perfect. When Nick understood that he can’t handle it himself, he almost fell on his knees, begging Wu and Hank for help. Jokes about “hey, we don’t want to get in the middle of something” quickly faded; almost then, when they finally took a look at the proportions of the purchased tree.

“This tree’s bigger than my future,” muttered Wu, completely stunned.

“And you want us to decorate _this_?” Hank raised an eyebrow, carefully squinted at Nick.

Grimm firmly nodded. “Go here, or go home. And forget about your Christmas dinner invitations.”

 

“Ok, what is happening?”

Grimm froze in the doorway, blinking in shock. Kelly was sitting under the prickly tree, watching Diana creating shiny little balls… from nothingness. Cantrip – this little fluffy cat beast – jumped on Nick’s shoulder, making him curse someone’s mother. Diana then hastily stopped, giving her stepfather an accusing glance. Burkhardt snorted.

“What are you doing?”

Girl innocently smiled and twirled her hair.

“Making new tree toys.”

“We have no place for new toys,” Nick pleaded. “And what’s wrong with the old ones?”

Diana grimaced.

“That’s it: they’re _old_. I want _new_ and _shiny,_ and…”

“Okay, okay, I understood,” Nick dramatically sighed and slapped his face with his left hand. “We’ll buy new toys.”

Diana rolled her eyes and snorted ( _my daughter –_ suddenly thought Grimm).

“No need to _buy_ ,” stated this young girl, forming a new red ball.

Well, Nick had to accept this too.

 

“I think, this wasn’t a complete disaster,” Adalind giggled, slightly kissing Grimm’s cheek.

Nick smirked, looking into the living room, where every person of his little family was happily celebrating Holidays.

“I think you’re right. And you know what? – I know, how to make this evening even better,” purred Nick, dragging his wife under the mistletoe.


End file.
